finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lenna Charlotte Tycoon
Lenna Charlotte Tycoon, also known as Reina, is a playable character in Final Fantasy V. Lenna is the daughter of King Tycoon. Lenna, though adventurous and brave, is also kind and gentle. She would gladly put herself at risk for the sake of others, and can be impulsive. She especially loves dragons and puts herself in danger twice to save the life of a wind drake while she is a Warrior of Light. Appearance and Personality Lenna, rather like Terra of Final Fantasy VI, is famous for the stark difference between the conceptual art made for her by Yoshitaka Amano and actual art used for her in all game-media appearances. Lenna's Amano artwork shows her as a young girl with blonde hair pinned up without a fringe, wearing a yellow leotard with sheer sleeves that drape around her shoulders, with sashes around her waist. Her in-game art, however, features her with short, banged hair that is famously bright pink, and she wears a belted, loose-fitting orange travelling dress. Her CG appearance is more faithful to the Amano artwork, retaining her blonde hair, but with a few strands of hair hanging over her brow. A particular bit of dissonance occurs in the Advance and iOS versions of the game, where the Amano art is used for her portrait but her sprite remains unaltered, even in the iOS versions where her field and battle sprites were redrawn regardless. Lenna represents the element of Water, Devotion. This fits her personality perfectly; at the start of the game, she is determined to find her missing father and accepts the duty that the Crystal gives her. She acts on her own judgment when she leaves the castle and refuses the Chancellor's request to remain there later, feeling that her duty to the world is more important. Her royal connections come in useful in passing the Torna Canal, and she leads the diplomatic effort to try and convince other rulers that they should not abuse the Crystals. She is also an extremely altruistic person. Twice, she willingly exposes herself to poison in order to save a wind drake, a trait that she got from her mother. Though she is adventurous and assertive, Lenna is also extremely kind and caring towards others. Early in the game she is somewhat naive, thinking that her royal status will persuade Faris' pirates to give them a ride to the Wind Shrine. Her personality contrasts with Faris' in several ways; her element is Water while Faris' is Fire, she is kind and polite while Faris is coarse and confrontational, and she is altruistic while Faris is selfish. Despite this, they are similar in their courage and impulsiveness. Story Lenna is the first of the new generation of the Warriors of Light. When the wind stops, and her father disappears after traveling to the Wind Shrine, Lenna goes after him. She is waylaid by goblins after a meteor crash, but is rescued by a passing wanderer named Bartz and meets an amnesiac named Galuf, who is just as determined as she is to protect the Wind Crystal, and the three team up. The meteorite blocks the way to the Wind Shrine, so the party has to find an alternative route. They discover a pirate ship that moves without sails and Lenna suggests asking them for a ride, but Bartz disapproves. The trio adopt Galuf's plan to steal it but they are unable to get the ship under their control and are captured by the captain, Faris Scherwiz, and "his" crew. Lenna reveals she is the princess and pleads with the pirates to take them to the Wind Shrine, but Faris laughs and decides to hold Lenna for ransom. When Lenna reveals her pendant, Faris has a change of heart and Lenna, Bartz and Galuf are locked up for the night. Faris releases them the next day, setting a course for the Wind Shrine and revealing the ship is pulled by a water dragon called Syldra. Upon arriving at the Wind Shrine the party sees the King of Tycoon right before the Crystal shatters. He names Bartz, Lenna, Faris and Galuf the Warriors of Light before disappearing. Lenna is shocked and dismayed, but there is no time to search for him and she has no other choice but to protect the Crystals. The party travels to the town of Tule where Lenna enlists the help of Zok, an old friend of hers. She asks for the key to the Torna Canal. Though reluctant, after a discussion with Bartz while everyone else is sleeping, Zok changes his mind and gives them the key. In Torna Canal, the party lose their ship and Syldra in a whirlpool caused by the monster Karlabos. They traverse the Ship Graveyard and discover Faris is actually female, and are attacked by a Siren who uses images of their loved ones to steal their souls--in Lenna and Faris's case, King Tycoon--before Galuf snaps them out of it. They reach Carwen and hear rumors that Hiryu, the Tycoon's wind drake, was seen on North Mountain. On the way to the summit a hunter named Magissa attacks Lenna, but the party fights her off. Lenna crosses a poisonous field, risking her life, to acquire dragon grass for Hiryu, and collapses. Hiryu heals her injuries and they fly off. The party can visit Castle Tycoon where the Chancellor begs Lenna to stay, but she says her duty to the world outweighs Tycoon. During the night, she confronts Faris and calls her "sister," but Faris laughs it off and denies it. The party lands at the Castle of Walse, where Lenna begs the king to stop abusing the power of the Water Crystal. He refuses due to the prosperity the crystal has brought, but Walse Tower is attacked and the Crystal is destroyed despite the party's efforts to save it. The tower collapses, but they are rescued by Syldra, who drifts out to sea. Lenna holds Faris back from following her. The Light Warriors find a warp point inside the Walse Meteor that takes them to Karnak, but they are arrested and thrown in the jail at Karnak Castle where they meet Cid Previa. Lenna speaks sharply to him when he reveals he is the inventor of the Crystal machines, but apologizes when he says he was jailed for trying to shut off the one in Karnak. Karnak's chancellor releases them when the Fire Crystal on the Fire-Powered Ship goes critical and they confront a possessed Queen Karnak, but are unable to stop the Crystal from shattering. After talking to Cid and his grandson Mid at the Library of the Ancients, and learning about Exdeath's plans from Galuf (who has regained some memory), the Light Warriors search for the Earth Crystal. They travel to Gohn after hearing rumors that King Tycoon flew there. The King leads them on a chase and Faris calls him "Papa," leading to an emotional, although brief reunion between her and Lenna as Faris admits they are sisters. They are warped to the Catapult while Gohn rises into the air with the power of the Earth Crystal. The Light Warriors help the Previas fix an ancient airship and return to the Ronka Ruins, where they catch up with King Tycoon. He does not recognize either of his daughters and prepares to attack, but Lenna and Faris hold Bartz and Galuf back from the fight. Galuf's granddaughter, Krile, arrives on another meteorite and stops King Tycoon by knocking him out with a spell. This brings him back to his sense and as he regains consciousness, he recognizes his daughters, calling them by name. The happy reunion is cut short when the last Crystal shatters, freeing Exdeath. Exdeath attacks them with the Crystal shards, but King Tycoon sacrifices himself by taking the brunt of it. He tells his daughters to support each other and asks Bartz to protect them before dying. Having escaped Exdeath for the time being, Galuf separates from the party and heads back to his own world with Krile to prepare for the upcoming battle against Exdeath. Bartz, Lenna, and Faris follow Galuf but before departing to the next world they visit Castle Tycoon where Faris reminisces with Lenna of her time at the castle being lost at sea. Lenna tells Faris they should keep Faris's identity secret from the chancellor, fearing he would not let Faris leave the castle again. Bartz, Lenna, and Faris use the power from the meteorite to warp to Galuf's World, but are captured and brought to Exdeath's castle. The party is used as bait to keep Galuf and his troops from attacking, but Galuf enters on his own and rescues them. The Barrier Tower flings them to Gloceana, where Lenna leads the party in saving a moogle who the moogle takes them to Moogle Village and helps Krile retrieve them on her own wind drake. The wind drake falls ill from its wounds and the flight, and Lenna proposes they search for dragon grass to heal it. The party heads to Drakenvale where they find the plant turned into a monster, but defeating it returns it to normal. The wind drake is reluctant to accept any, however, so Lenna tastes the dragon grass to prove it is safe, despite dragon grass being poisonous to humans. The ploy works, and Krile gives Lenna an item to heal her. With the aid of Ghido, and after helping Xezat break the barrier, the party tracks down Exdeath in the Great Forest of Moore. Exdeath tricks them into breaking the Crystals' protective seal and takes control of the Crystals to attack them. Krile attempts to rescue them, but Exdeath strikes her down, leading Galuf to battle Exdeath one-on-one. Lenna, Bartz, and Faris try heal him, but he passes away and gives his powers to Krile. She joins the party and they infiltrate Exdeath's castle and apparently kill him. After Exdeath shatters the remaining Crystals of the second world, the party blacks out and mysteriously finds themselves back at Castle Tycoon. Faris is welcomed back as Princess Sarisa, and a grand celebration is held to celebrate the heiresses' return. Bartz, Krile, and eventually Faris sneak off--the first two on a suspicion something was wrong, and Faris because she didn't want to be a princess--leaving only Lenna behind when the castle is consumed by the return of the Void. Although the rest of the party believe Lenna dead, she is retrieved by Hiryu from the Interdimensional Rift, but not before being possessed by a demon named Melusine. Melusine forces Lenna to attack her friends, but the injured Hiryu knocks her out and the hostile spirit leaves her body. After the demon is slain Lenna recovers and rejoins the party. They find Hiryu at the top of the Phoenix Tower and he sacrifices the rest of his life force to become the summon Phoenix. It is revealed why Lenna had been so willing to risk her life for wind drakes: when she was younger, the doctors realized Queen Tycoon's illness could only be cured by the tongue of a wind drake. When King Tycoon refused to kill Hiryu, Lenna went to do it herself, but Jenica stopped her. She explained Queen Tycoon would rather die than kill the last wind drake. The experience taught Lenna the value of self-sacrifice, as her mother had loved the dragon and accepted death to protect it. The Light Warriors retrieve the Sealed Weapons and enter the Rift for the final battle. After destroying Neo Exdeath, Lenna and Faris return to Tycoon and rule jointly for a time. Faris grows restless and abandons the throne to rejoin the pirates, and Lenna becomes the Queen of Tycoon despite her younger age. Some time later the Light Warriors reconvene at the Guardian Tree and vow to continue protecting the world and its crystals. Lenna's direct descendant is Queen Lenna in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Battle Lenna has the highest raw Magic stat, making her more suitable as a magic caster. The player should take advantage of her high Magic stat and give her magical jobs such as White Mage, Black Mage, or Summoner during the course of the game. She should not be the player's only White Mage, since later in the game, the player will be spending some time without her. In the Gameboy Advance version, Lenna was given the innate element of Water, therefore the Gladiator's Finisher ability will take this element when using this ability. Stats Each playable characters have slightly different base attributes and they are therefore slightly better suited for different task(s). Lenna has the highest raw Magic, making her very suitable to use a job that focuses on Magic. Below is the list of Lenna's base stats. Musical Themes Lenna is the only protagonist in Final Fantasy V with an official theme, simply titled "Lenna's Theme" (or "Reina's Theme"), and is mostly played in her flashbacks. Other Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lenna doesn't makes an actual appearance, but her name is mentioned together with the Blue Narciss in a letter sent by "Kathy". Mail content: Your Luck Today: Mog Good :"For the one who sets off to destroy things when stuck, "Lenna" would be your perfect sister, kupo! The kind of princess can teach you about having a compassionate heart. Your lucky color of the day is "Blue Narciss," kupo!"'' ''Final Fantasy Artniks Lenna appears in several character cards. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Lenna appears as a summonable Legend in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. She is depicted in her default Final Fantasy V outfit. Her abilities are Aeroga, Brimstone, Flames of Rebirth, Holy Sword and Kick. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lenna appears with many cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, as she represents several of the Final Fantasy V jobs. She also has a card depicting her from Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Gallery Etymology "Lenna" is the anglicized form of ''Lena, which is the Russian diminutive form of Yelena, Елена ("Ellen" or "Helen"), as well as an abbreviation of the name Magdalena. "Lena" is a name in Hebrew origin that means "illustrious". Also, Lenna's name in the Final Fantasy Anthology version, Reina, is the Spanish word for "Queen" with an additional meaning of "Peaceful". "Charlotte" is a French name, the feminine equivalent of "Charles", which comes from the german "Karl" and means "strong and virile" or "vigorous". Trivia *Ryukishi07, creator of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, is a self-proclaimed fan of Final Fantasy V. His pen name originated from Lenna — "07" in Japanese can be pronounced as "reinana", and "Ryukishi" means "dragoon". It's also loosely the basis for the Higurashi character, Rena Ryugu. Category:Final Fantasy V Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends